


All Her Fault

by AlaskaWaters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance, draco x luna, draluna, druna, it includes a ring, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaWaters/pseuds/AlaskaWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood is to blame for the bulge in Draco Malfoy's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Draco/Luna shippers out there. Keep shipping this wonderful ship! I own nothing to this story. All of Harry Potter is owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling (like you didn’t know that already). Thank you mypennameispixienewt676 for the prompt. You’re so awesome. Anyway, I hope you like it. Review if you can. Happy day!

There are times in Draco Malfoy’s life where he asks himself why he even bothers. For example, this very moment where he is trying to walk casually (or the Draco Malfoy way of walking) through the masses of Diagon Alley.  He knows that he doesn’t have to try, really. But then again, he has to.

‘This was all just Luna Lovegood’s fault,’ Draco thought. Everything _is_ Luna Lovegood’s fault according to Draco Malfoy.

Like that time when she was wearing that stupid lion hat during a Quidditch match.  Draco lost sight of the snitch because a Ravenclaw, a bloody Ravenclaw was wearing a lion hat during a fight against Slytherin and Gryffindor. Aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be really smart and not bonkers? And that hat, it weirdly made Draco stare at her longer. The compliment of orange on her pale, pale skin made Draco all tingly in the inside but it was obviously because of his rage toward that Gryffindor supporter.

It was also her doing when he spat out his butterbeer at Crabbe, who was blubbering about something he wasn’t listening to, because she was walking—no, skipping—in Hogsmeade.  She was wearing those radishes in her ears and they entranced Draco as they bounced with her head. She also wore a coat that might’ve belonged to Hagrid, but Merlin, there were buttons of every color sewn on it. Her hair was awful. It was bunched up ungracefully with a wand. To make matters worse, she was playing in the snow with that creepy smile that made Draco’s spine shiver. His arms also tingled when she caught his eye but maybe it was the cold.

And Draco blamed her for being friends with precious Harry Potter, the boy who was such suck-up, that she was now held prisoner in their dungeons. Didn’t she realize that she could’ve protected her pretty face if she just acted like every other girl in her House? She’s tortured, starved and filthy but, every time Draco would check on her downstairs, she would smile that creepy smile that made his chest tickle and mumble something about Wrackspurts (something that obviously doesn’t exist because he’s done his research after her telling him that a few times before). Draco hates it when they make him go check on her. He’d have to see her. Luna didn’t look like Luna when she was down there.  Draco wasn’t evil enough to not care for that odd Ravenclaw down their dungeons. Thank the heavens Potter didn’t forget to save her, too. Harry is responsible for her because he has to, and no one else.

Draco also hated that time when she hugged him out of the blue, three months after the war.  Draco was finding a rare book in Diagon Alley when a jumble of brightly colored fabric jumped on him. She greeted him with that voice that made his ears ring. It was like a lullaby of sorts. He scowled at her, as per usual. She smiled and followed him just because she ‘hasn’t seen him in a long while’. Draco kept trying to make her go away but soon enough; they agreed to talk more on dinner.

Draco accused Luna of not preparing him when they went dragon watching for their third date. He kept on fanning himself because those blasted dragons won’t stop exhaling fire and showing off. She’d remind him that he, too, was a dragon and that she liked dragons very much.

Draco also told Luna that it was she to blame if ever their small flat gets robbed because she keeps on entering without closing the door.

It was her fault that she left the windows opened too and it rained and since her bed was near the windows, it messed up her mattress, leaving Draco with the option of letting her sleep on his bed and he on the couch until they get a new one.

It was her fault that six months after that, Draco never got a new bed because Luna somehow wedged herself into his and now, they cannot sleep without kicking each other.

It was her fault that he made himself learn to forgive because she finally uttered those beautiful forsaken words. He was dumbstruck but she never stopped telling him that. It did take time before he told her, too. He whispered it one by one under a starry sky and while his mind raced with endless thoughts and his body thumped with emotions, he knew he was going to be okay when he felt those radishes brush his nose and little arms around his waist and the scent of wildflowers on his sheets.

It was her fault that he was excited about working because if he finished his works he’ll see her. Her fault that he moved out of the Malfoy Manor for good. Her fault that his flat is now hers. Her fault that he’s at peace with Potter. Her fault that he smiled more often.

Now, it was her fault, because she was too damn irresistible and smart and eccentric and _wonderful_ , that he had a velvet black box in his pocket, it was obviously not designed to be put in pockets because now there’s this weird bulge and he is still walking on the pavements of Diagon Alley.

He reached his flat, mentally cursing because why on earth didn’t he just use floo powder, and there she was. She was painting cookies with flavored syrups because that’s how Luna rolls. She smiled him, the smile that she only uses for him and then said, “Hello, Draco.”

Those words never did fail to make his lips turn into a smile.

Draco might’ve been sticky and sweaty but he didn’t want to wait any longer because let’s face it, who of them had proper timing. Draco fumbled with his pocket and took it out.  “Luna?”

Luna looked at him. He snapped the box open and inside, was a ring resting on small pillow. The ring wasn’t anything special. It had leaves engraved in it but no diamonds or sparkly stones. Draco knew that nothing can outshine Luna and everything was beautiful to her, so why even bother with something fancy.

Luna just stared at him with that smile. She wasn’t saying anything. She just continually looked at the ring. “Why are you showing me that, Draco?”

Draco sighed. “Of course,” he muttered. “Luna, you clueless thing, will you do me the honor of having to spend your days with me?” Draco wasn’t one for confessions so he wanted to vomit after that.

“Draco, I already do that. Even in nighttime,” she said then tucked the paintbrush in her hair.

“Draco groaned louder. “Luna.”

“Yes?”

“Come on.”

“What?”

“You know.”

“I know, what?”

He gulped. “Luna, will you just say yes and marry me?”

And she giggled whilst shaking her head. “It’s funny seeing you try, Draco. Yes, I would like to marry you.” Draco groaned some more then slipped on the ring. It was bit too big for her so he just tapped it with his wand and it shrank down.

“I suppose that this is the time you kiss me?” Luna mused. Draco grinned then swooped down to press his lips on hers. She pulled away after a second. “You sure this isn’t just Nargles?”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her and she looked up. Mistletoe was conveniently hanging up there.

“Why is that even there?” said Draco. And he just kissed her again because she knows that when he does that, he’s not going to stop sooner or later.

 

 

 

 


End file.
